SDR2 : A Horrible Island Day! or A Comedic one?
by shyjoker
Summary: Hinata datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI! Oh, pada nyasar ke pulau tak bernama, tetapi siapakah sosok bayangan yang seteganya mengalahkan Usami dan menyiksa seorang Monobear? Tetapi yang menaklukkan pulau dan pemerintahan itu? Baca aja Doi! Review ya kalo bisa. Chpater pertama, Banci! Hiiiiiiiy! ReTYPE!


**ShyJoker :"Semoga pada melawak"  
**

**Chara : All + Oc Namanya : Mavis Munesanzun (cowok)  
**

**Summary :Hinata datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?!  
**

**Oh pada nyasar ke pulau tak bernama, tetapi siapakah sosok bayangan yang seteganya mengalahkan Usami dan dengan seorang Monobear!? Tetapi yang menaklukkan pulau dan pemerintahan itu!? **

**Baca aja Doi!**

**:P (untuk pembaca yang kurang ngerti ini tanda apa coba dimiringkan kepala agar mengerti ^U^) #Author di eksekusi oleh semuanya termasuk reader's yang marah.**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca).  
**

**P.S : Author hanyalah anak 13 tahun kelas 8 SMP maaf jika ini garing atau diplagiat dari cerita Author lainnya. (Mending aku ngaku daripada kagak!)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaah, TOLOOOOOONG SAYA SIAPA-PUN!" teriak seorang pumade eh, pemuda doi. "Hiiih, dosa apa saya sampai dikejar-kejar banci kaya begini?!" lanjut pemuda yang sama tadi, yang larinya yang masih belum mengalahkan Se** dari ***shield. Nama pemuda yang mempunyai ahoge mirip Naegi dari DR yang belum almahrum #PLAAAK. Dia bernama Hajime Hontaro, "OI, AUTHOR EMANGNYA AKU PETANI APA?! MENDINGAN SELAMATKAN SAYA DARI BANCI GAJE INI! GELI AKU!" bentak Hinata menggaje, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk yang membuat semua yang liat pada hiiiy, ngeri, najis alias BANCI (cuih). Pemuda yang lagi sial itu bernama **Hajime Hinata.**

**Naegi** lagi bersenandung sambil jalan sambil bersenandung dengan damainya, tiba-tiba dilewati oleh Hinata bagaikan tornado kebirit-birit kabur, bagaikan di kejar setan. "Astaga..! Kenapah tuh anak? (Author :  
"Halah, emangnya kamu juga bukan anak Naeg?")" gumam Naegi sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang gatel (soalnya yang nggak gatel udah mainstream), lalu tiba-tiba banci yang ngejar Hinata masih setianya lari nguber-uber tuh cowok, beruntung Naegi nggak kelihatan jadi dilewati, "Astagajiiiim...!" Naegi ngelus-ngelus dada. "Pantes, tuh orang lari kaya dikejar setan ternyata emang beneran toh?" gumamnya ngelus-ngelus dada karena kaget berat, dan hany bisa berdoa semoga tuh, pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya lolos dari tangkapan banci tadi.

Bener saja, setelah di doain, banci yang nyaris menangkap Hinata tadi ketimpaan papan jalan #Fansnya Hinata :"Rasain tuh!". Hinata yang masih panik tidak sadar, jadinya dia terus berlari kalang kabut mirip orang yang kesurupan. Karena masih panik, dengan beruntungnya dia nabrak motor yang lagi jalan (Hinata :"Apanya yang beruntung!?"), nah itu bagian buruknya dan lebih buruknya lagi (Hinata :"Apes aku..!") pengendaranya itu lagi nyari Hinata, anak buah suruhannya pengawasnya Junko yang diperintahkan untuk mencari anak terakhir karena telat ke tempat meetingnya.

"Bos, sudah nemu orangnya!" kata pengendara motor itu, buka HPnya.

"_Bagus, bawa ke pelabuhan dan perahunya yang dijanjikan._" jawab bosnya Pengendara motor itu.

"Sebentar bos, kalo orangnya salah gimana?" tanya PM itu (Pengendara Motor).

"_Dia punya Ahogenya dan pakai kemeja putih dan berdasi hijau nggak?_" tanya Bos PM.

"Iya, semuanya ada!" jawab PM.

"_Yap, bawa dia langsung. Kalau telat kupotong gajimu!_" perintah Bos PM.

"Iye-iye! Bilangin dia sono ntar masih nyari di tegorin keluarga baru tahu rasa tuh!" sahut PM.

"_Oke, tapi yang cepat kamunya! Aku malas nunggu udah jadi pengawas untuk para orang dodol-dodol ini!_" seru Bos PM.

* * *

**Apakah yang terjadi pada Hinata saksikan terus di Chapter berikutnya**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Bonus:**

**HINATA :"Author, kok aku dibuat sial banget sih? Udah, dikejar banci terus ketabrak motor lagi!"**

**SHYJOKER :"Biar melucu."**

**HANAMURA :"Kok, aku nggak ada?!"**

**SHYJOKER :"Mau dikejar banci juga ayo, kutulisin nih!"**

**HANAMURA :"Dih, najis!"**

**SHYJOKER :"Gih, kaya kamunya nggak najis juga puih!" (ngeludah Hanamura)  
**

**HANAMURA :"Sialan kamu Author!"  
**

**NIDAI :"APA KAMU DI SIKSA!? SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU NAK HANAMURA?!" (sambil goyang-goyang Hanamura sampai tuh bola mau muntah)**

**SOUDA :"KAMUNYA YANG MULAI BUDEK TUH, DIA BILANG SIALAN KAMU AUTHOR!"**

**NIDAI :"Oh.., APA?! ITU SANGAT TIDAK BOLEH NAK! MASIH BAGUS DIA BAIK HATI MEMBUAT KITA HIDUP, MENGHARGAI ORANG ITU, BARU BISA DIBILANG LELAKI!" (ketularan Elfm*n dari FT nih (-_-"))**

**SOUDA :"OI, LU TUH NGGAK BISA DIAM APA?! SUARA LU TUH MIRIP TOA RUSAK TAHU!"**

**SONIA :"AUTHOR, SEMUA BERTERIAK-TERIAK BEGINI APAKAH HARI INI HARI BERTERIAK?" (mata klepek-klepek mirip C*ndy Can**)**

**GUNDAM :"APAKAH KITA SEDANG BERLOMBA TERIAK-TERIAKAN?!" (Jya, ini lagi kasian tuh hamster-hamster kamu tuh, bisa-bisa budek sebelah tuh pada)**

**TOGAMI (palsu) :(lagi makan daging bersama Akane)**

**AKANE :(nggak usah nanya tahukan?)**

**SAONJI :(bunuh semut-semut yang tidak bersalah)**

**MAHIRU :(motret-motret Mioda)**

**MIODA :(berteriak-teriak gaje)**

**KUZURYU :(kupingnya ditutupin Peko) #Ciyeee!**

**PEKO :(nutupin kupingnya Kuzuryu #Berjuanglah Peko untuk menggapai cintanya Master kamu!)**

**MIKAN :"Ah, uh.., ka-kalian nggak akan memarahiku jika ikut berteriak kan?"**

**KOMAEDA :"Tak apa-apa Tsukimi, nggak ada yang melarang juga toh.."**

**NANAMI :(tidur sambil berdiri)**

**USAMI :(hilang entah kemana)**

**SHYJOKER :"OKEH, PARA READER'S YANG BAIK MUNGKIN AKAN MENCOBA NGESUPPORT TOGAMI (palsu) AKAN MUNCUL ATAU NGGAK JIKA NGGAK ADAYANG NGESUPPORT DALAM 2 BLN MAKA TOGAMI (palsu) NGGAK AKAN ADA!"**

**ALL :"APHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"**

* * *

**TBC**

**P.S :Ancaman Author serius loh, nggak pake boong.**

**Juga sudah di siapin Pollnya.**


End file.
